


Arigatou

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pure Love-making, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the bedroom is filled with a special kind of atmosphere. Iwaizumi likes to take advantage of that and show Oikawa just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arigatou

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am I needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> no betaed, saintmakoto please don't kill me but I am so impatient with posting things I wrote

„Tooru. Can you do something for me?“  
Iwaizumi’s breath is ragged. Pearls of sweat run down his body, glimmering in the evening sun that shines through the open shojis.  
He’s on his knees, hands running up and down Oikawa’s body, who’s just as naked as Iwaizumi himself.  
It isn’t often, that they have this kind of sex – or better put, this kind of love making. It’s slow, yet passionate; lazy, yet exciting.  
And that’s why Iwaizumi is in the mood to put a special request on his boyfriend.  
“What is it?” Oikawa asks under his breath. He is partially sitting on Iwaizumi’s knees, his erection occasionally rubbing its counterpart which elicits little moans from the both of them.  
If Iwaizumi would have to describe him now, he would only be able to think of two words.  
A beautiful mess.  
His hair sweaty, sticking to his head and at the same time away from it, joining the skin with dark spots, red patches of uneven blushing, the mouth parted with a breathing unsteady to its core.  
And yet every detail fits so perfectly into each other.  
Oikawa’s hands wander around Iwaizumi’s hips in a questioning manner, awaiting an answer.  
“Keep your hands linked behind your back. No touching.”

 

An even more questioning look shows on Oikawa’s face, not so sure what to make of Iwaizumi’s request.  
But they are together for too long for Oikawa not to follow this order. He knows that in these moments, Iwaizumi’s one and only goal always seems to please Oikawa as much as possible, feeling him up, melting him under his fingertips until he loses his ability to think.  
So he knows that this also will be good, even if he regrets his token possibility of touching the sun kissed skin a bit more.  
He links his hands behind his back, wiggling off of Iwaizumi’s lap until he has enough balance on the ground to arch his back in an uplifted posture again.  
Only then he feels that his new position is somehow very exposing. His whole body looks like an offering to his boyfriend, his legs and arms either not able or not allowed to move. His only option is to trust Iwaizumi and alone the thought of being fully taken care of by him makes his cock twitch and his soul flutter.  
He closes his eyes and let’s himself fall, relax. He trusts Iwaizumi like no one other in this world.

 

It hits Iwaizumi every time anew, how much luck he had in life. How much luck he had to meet Oikawa, who pestered him into being friends, who made silly jokes on his account and who was polite enough to try every girls self-made cookies, because he wanted to be a role model student to be worth – for him. For Iwaizumi.  
He looks at Oikawa, naked, eyes closed, body arched towards him, his erection shining with beads of precum, his legs twitching now and then, his breast moving along his breath and he feels like he could just cry from sheer joy. He feels a single tear coming up, because he remembers all the years where he shut his mouth about his feelings towards Oikawa, because he couldn’t imagine an average person like himself next to someone who was just so serious in everything like Oikawa.  
Slowly his fingertips make their way down Oikawa’s shoulders, over his belly all the way down to his legs. Slowly he lets more and more of his hands make contact with the quivering skin beneath them. He wants Oikawa to feel. To experience simply by touching how much he love him. How much he worships him to a point where it can’t be considered sane anymore.  
Slowly, his open mouth ghosts over Oikawa’s neck, breathing on the skin, leaving light touches like fluttering wings of butterflies. Every single one of them is a declaration of Iwaizumi’s love. A silent promise for now and always.  
“Hajime…” the silent whisper, an acknowledgement and far more than that leaves Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi shakes from the nearly broken melody in his voice, the fragility in which he puts him, in which Oikawa lets himself be put in, more than willingly so.  
It breaks the strings inside him, his arms now fully around Oikawa’s body, his lips sucking more red spots into the blotched skin. His body is pressed so tight against Oikawa’s, not even the flattest leave would find room in between them. Slowly his mouth wanders southwards, accompanied by his hands, which continue to caress Oikawa’s skin by pressing into every nook and cranny which is there to find.  
Iwaizumi could do this the whole day long.

 

Oikawa’s mind is a complete and utter chaos. Iwaizumi’s touches leave him without a focus, without a solid rock to form a coherent thought around it. He is lost like the sea, swapped up in Iwaizumi’s rhythm, his body feeling like being put under electricity. Every touch with those hands and those lips lights little fireworks under his skin. Everything is more intensive, makes him ask for more and at the same time plead for less, because he doesn’t want this to end too fast.  
Iwaizumi’s caring touches, his silent way of saying ‘I love you’ is more than Oikawa can take in these moments. He can feel his eyes swelling up because he is so happy, because right here right this is everything he dreamed of for so long, what he thought he would never have. And he thinks that now it’s real, now it’s really happening, years of yearning being rewarded with more he could’ve imagine.  
“I love you, Hajime…” he whispers, because he has to say it.  
He has to say it, again and again or his heart might explode.  
Once started he can’t seem to stop, his mouth forms the words repeatedly, adding more sweet nothings. He is a babbling mess. And Iwaizumi rewards him, kisses every place of his body, leaves no patch of his skin uncovered from his love and worship.  
He doesn’t even register it completely until there’s a tongue licking his tears away. He is crying silently, because this is too much. He is aroused to no end and his feelings are out of control.  
He finally opens his eyes and looks into Iwaizumi’s, just as wet as he deems his own. A choked laughter leaves him, and he knows he has an order to be fulfilled, but he just; can’t. He lets his hands come forth, taking Iwaizumi’s face in between them and kissing him.  
“I love you.” He then whispers again.  
Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him, taking Oikawa into his lap again. “I love you too.” He whispers and he almost sounds choked. They’re slowing down, only their maximum skin contact and feeling their breathing being in total sync, inhaling each other’s sent.  
There’s no hurry today. They have the whole day and the whole night.

Slowly, Iwaizumi starts to rock back and forth, their cocks rubbing against each other between their bellies which are pressed together.  
A new wave of arousal rushes through them, leaving them moaning and panting for more. Drunken in the rising heat of each other’s body Iwaizumi slowly inserts two fingers into Oikawa’s hole, still slick from their first round which was quick, messy, nearly angry. They needed this to cool down, to still their aggressively held back desires after not seeing each other for three weeks. Sometimes it scares Iwaizumi how addicted he already is to Oikawa’s presence.  
That is why they are dragging this out now.  
Iwaizumi hadn’t bothered with waiting to reserve a two week vacation at a hot spring resort and had already spent half of his day there until Oikawa had come from his business trip, the resort just on the middle of their distance.  
And if somebody would ask Iwaizumi, he has pretty much no objections against spending every evening like this: Oikawa close to him, in his arms, totally at ease and aroused.  
“Hajime… ‘nside…” Oikawa moans now, already taking on Iwaizumi’s motions, moving with him, ready to be filled up again, but this time being able to feel every inch of Iwaizumi, inside and outside.  
Iwaizumi enters him and it feels like they are melting together, becoming one, a rocking motion of waves, love, moans and heat.

 

They cling to each other desperately as they were to drown.  
They’re pulse is growing, steadily, merging into one heartbeat, their mouths connected for a kiss that doesn’t want to end.  
The world around them spins with its colors, basking them in sunlight and happiness.  
And they both are spinning with it, spiraling higher and higher, their rhythm losing every understandable beat, until they reach their peak, white lights and black dots dancing around them as their cried out names are merging into one.

 

 

 

The moon is full and the cicadas are besinging his beauty. Iwaizumi lays on his side, spooning Oikawa, only a light blanket around them on their middle section. He puts occasional little kisses on the shoulder in front of him, Oikawa trying to press himself nearer, to meet those lips who shower him with affection.  
“Thank you.” Iwaizumi suddenly whispers.  
Oikawa lazily asks back “For what?”  
There’s a simple reply. “For being born.”  
And Oikawa presses the arms which are holding him nearer to his body.  
“Thank you” he answers and he can feel the warm fuzziness of finally being home inside him, even when he isn’t, “for finding me.”  
The Cicadas sing to the full moon until deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?


End file.
